Tomorrow we'll deal with reality
by ButterflySidle
Summary: Co-written with YUMEARIA for Geekfiction's Summer Blockbuster Fic-A-Thon. Taking place after the SEASON 8 finale and straight through to our take if Sara were to come back. Beta'd by the AMAZING mingsmommy. GSR. MA. Fun times, you get it.


This is actually a fanfiction co-authored by another author on here** yumearia,** we did this for the Live journal community; Geek fiction's Summer Blockbuster Fic-A-Thon**.**

**Title:** Tomorrow We'll Deal With Reality

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing: **GSR

**Authors Note:** MASSIVE thank you to mingsmommy, who devoted time to helping us out with the betaing. She is fantastic!

**To Visit yumearia's page and fictions go here: /u/1292623/YumeAria  
**

* * *

_**Tomorrow We'll Deal With Reality.**_

Sara pulled into the driveway, a little nervous as chewed on her lower lip. She'd been gone for so long and hadn't done anything to let him know she was coming home. One would normally say that it was a "surprise"… in Sara's case- not so much.

They _had_ talked on the phone many times- multiple times, but they couldn't bring themselves to discuss the important issue of when she would return. Once she had heard the news from a friend who knew an officer in Vegas she'd rented a car and drove back, with no word to anyone.

Not even Gil.

Fourteen nonstop hours of driving, and multiple thunderstorms later, she'd arrived at the condo…their condo.

What was-(is?) their home.

She sighed softly as she rested her hand on the handle, thumb running along it as she contemplated opening the car door.

Sara heard voices to her left as she walked up the drive way. The neighbors kids were out and playing with worms that had come out from the rain.

She gave a small smirk as she heard the little girl squeal. "It's Alive! It's Alive!" She pointed to what was once one worm, now two.

She stepped out slowly and walked to the dark brown painted door and stood, staring. It was a dreary home coming; she'd have rather come home on her own terms, and not to the death of her close friend.

Warrick; she hadn't thought about it much. She hadn't allowed herself to as she driven, music blasting so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts, afraid she'd break a little.

Sara shook her head and sucked in a breath as she felt the rain begin to soak through her black shirt.

Raising her hand, she knocked softly. He would answer, she convinced herself as she waited, trembling a little from the cold. He would also take her back in she decided, trying to stop herself from turning and running.

Gil was whistling an old 40's tune softly as he cut up his meat at the counter. He watched the pieces diminish as he slowly put one aside and gave the other to Hank, then repeating.

He was about to feed Hank his last piece when he hear the gentle knock at the door. At first he thought it was just the rain but decided to check anyway when he noticed Hank's ears perk up.

Gil walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

He froze and blinked twice.

Quickly, he swung the door open and swallowed, finding her there slightly unbelievable.

"Sara?" He asked incredulously, opening the door further for her.

"It's me," she whispered, glad to see him, but unsure of herself now as she shook from the cold.

He took in her drenched form, and reached for her arm, pulling her in and out of the rain quickly. Once she was inside he tugged her close.

"You're freezing." He breathed concerned and watched as Sara nodded.

He gently cupped her face, still shocked and unbelieving that she was there, standing in front of him.

"I missed you," he blurted and licked his lips, his thumb running over her cheek

"I missed you too," she said quietly, as she stepped closer.

Gil tugged her against him, bringing her into a tight embrace, her arms automatically wrapping around him like they were meant to.

She looked up at him, drinking in his features, his beard neatly trimmed as it had been when they first became a couple. His now grey-blue eyes caught hers as he watched her blink, seeing nothing but love in her eyes.

He quickly buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her close to him. "Love you." He breathed, overwhelmed now.

Pulling away slowly, he shut the front door, locking it. Cupping her face he kissed her lips gently.

Sara pulled back slowly. "I love you too..." She trailed off as she felt Hank nudging the back of her leg with his nose. She turned and faced him and laughed softly as she paid him some attention. He barked and panted as she instructed him to go by the couch, but he listened, doing as she had asked.

"I'm sorry the house is a bit of a mess," he mumbled, looking around at the clutter, once a tidy home.

She shook her head. "It's all right. You've been dealing with... things."

He sucked in a sharp breath and nodded slowly. "The team- they…."

She frowned and looked down then away. "I couldn't-" She swallowed, lower lips trembling.

He sighed. He didn't know what to say, what to do to console her- them, when he was grieving just as much for the loss of their friend. He kissed her neck softly, and pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Are you OK? I mean…" He knew they had grown close.

She shrugged a little. "Let's just- why down we put that away for a little. I'm home I want a few moments of happiness before we have to..." She trailed off.

Gil nodded slowly. "Yeah, Do you want me to get you a towel? Or do you want to take a shower- maybe a bath?" he asked gently.

"Shower," she said simply, quietly. She took his hand, looking down at them before gently pulling him along to the bathroom. And closing the door.

He ducked his head and kissed her lips slowly, pressing close to her. His hands trailed down her sides over the wet fabric of her shirt before he slid it up and pulled back, easing it off.

Her own hands went to his shirt undoing the buttons one by one, revealing him inch by inch. With each sliver of skin exposed, Sara pressed a kiss against his flesh, each laced with reverence and desire. When she was finally able to drop his shirt to the cold tile of the bathroom floor, she pressed against him gratefully, reveling in the feel of his warm flesh against her own.

Gil pressed his lips to her collarbone as his hand snapped the button on her pants, slowly tugging the zipper down. He used his other hand to pull the denim down the rest of the way with him until he was on his knees, asking her to step from the jeans.

Once divested of clothing, Gil turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature before turning back to her and kissing the valley between her breasts.

Sara gasped before ducking her head and kissing his neck, her touch gentle, wanting to be so close.

Wanting it to be simple again.

Grissom brought his head back up and kissed her lips, before taking her by the elbow and getting into the shower.

Sara leaned in and pressed her lips to his, their surroundings fuzzing a little as the room began to steam from the warm water. She hummed his name as she pressed her lips to his shoulder, listening to him whisper her name in response. She took a few seconds to soak him in; her head rested on his shoulder where her lips just were. Her arms wound around his midsection as she tasted that familiar taste that was truly Gil Grissom.

Her Gil Grissom.

Sara's eyes flicked back down as she returned her attentions to his skin, nipping, sucking, and kissing down, further and further.

"I want you, to make love to you," he whispered, stopping her.

"Greedy, but to the point," she teased, pecking his lower lip softly. There was a hint of a smile on her face, the first one she'd given him since she'd been back.

"'Greed, for lack of a better word, is good,'" he quoted, and gave a smile back. He ran his hands over her shoulders, and up, caressing her breasts.

Her breath hitched, and she didn't even mind the fact he was quoting again. "It is good, especially when you're doing that. Oh." She stifled a moan.

He smiled, and pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her lower lip before sucking it gently. His hands ran over her wet skin, just enough to tease her.

Slowly he pulled his head back to look into her eyes before kissing her neck. She moaned softly, and he pressed her down onto the tub ledge, making her sit. He sucked softly at her skin, before kissing down her breasts covered in water droplets from the running shower. He drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, and swirling along the tip. His dark grey eyes flicked up as her watched her.

Sara whimpered and pressed close to him. She slid her hand down his back, getting reacquainted with his body.

Gil hummed at her touch as he kissed down her stomach, and playfully licked her navel before continuing. He knelt on the tub floor as he placed kisses all around her soft thighs. Then he hovered above her, his hot breath teasing her lower lips, not enough to touch her, but enough for her to feel him breathing.

She swallowed and looked down at him, wondering why he'd stopped.

He looked at her as he licked his lips, causing Sara to groan at the sight. She contemplated rolling her head back but decided against it, loving the ability to watch him as if it were her favorite show.

She arched a little as he teased her, her rosy nipples puckering to a point in response to the site of him in such an intimate area. Sara gave an involuntary buck as her clit throbbed, wanting nothing more than to be touched.

His hands rubbed along her inner thighs as he stared up.

Gil dipped his head and licked around her, kissing and sucking, but not where she'd want it the most. He heard her whimper his and name and only then- did he brushed his tongue over her lower lips, once, teasing her.

Sara swallowed and bucked a little, trying to get closer. "Stop teasing, I need you," she shamelessly begged through her clenched teeth.

He looked into her eyes and nodded, before he licked from her entrance then over her clit. He brushed his tongue over her a few more times.

She gasped softly, holding onto his shoulder, pressing her hips forward against his mouth. He licked over her clit before slowly pulling back against her resisting hands. She let out a loud grunt and opened her eyes, her once light brown eyes now dark chocolate

Sara stood with him and took hold of his bobbing erection. He groaned, and licked his lips looking down at her hand on him. She stroked over it slowly before dropping to her knees and licking the tip. He gasped at the feel of her tongue on him, and put his hands on her shoulders to stabilize himself.

She cupped his balls and slid him slowly into her mouth, licking the underside of him, her eyes opening and flicking upwards, watching him through her lashes. He moaned and tightened the grip on her shoulders as she sucked on him, gently toying with his balls.

She worked her tongue along him for a little longer, just enough to get him throbbing hard, before pulling back and sucking on the tip of his cock. He bucked into her mouth involuntarily, then pulled back. At her hum of approval, he gave another small, helpless thrust holding himself back, reminding his body to be careful, and gentle. She bobbed her head once, twice, then slowly stood.

"Gil," she whispered, voice thick as she cupped his face.

"I want to be inside you," he told her. He knelt, and she slid her body down his until she, too was kneeling again, positioned over his straining cock, resting her body against his muscled thighs. He kissed her lips more fervently and nearly growled a repeat of his earlier words, "I want to be inside you." At his words, she spread her legs for him as if they were the both a positive end of two magnets.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes before pressing his cock to her opening. She pressed her hips forward, taking him in as one arm went around his shoulders, the other at her side for stability. Gil's hands went to her hips, their movements paused for the moment as they both adjusted to the fit; a fit that had been missed for so long by both.

Gil moved first, thrusting slowly into her before Sara rolled her hips back against his, matching his rhythm, creating one together now..

He leaned his upper body back a little, rocking against her clit with each movement. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him for leverage, hooking her ankles around him, trying to get closer, closer. Panting hard, she buried her face in to crook of his neck, kissing the skin there.

He breathed her name and pumped harder and faster within her, her grunts and moans encouraging him. Sara let out high pitched whimper against his skin as her orgasm neared, one of her many telltale signs.

He felt her tighten around him, and he moaned, his hips working harder against her, trying to push her over the edge, needing to feel her come, needing to see it, hear it. To know this was not another fantasy of making love to Sara, that he really _was_ making love to Sara. Her movements against him were becoming sloppier, more frantic and he moaned. "Come for me Sara. I need for you to come."

Within seconds, she cried out his name in pleasure, arching against him, spurring his own climax. He held her writhing body as he thrust more erratically before spilling inside her.

The soaked pair shook a bit from their high as Gil slid back and sat down on the floor of the tub, pulling her with him, and holding her tightly on his lap.

"We need to get out before the hot water runs out," he whispered, voice raspy.

Sara nodded and got up slowly after a few seconds, legs shaky.

Sara reached for their soaps and they began hurriedly washing until she dropped the wash cloth.

"Honey...?" he questioned, looking at her over his shoulder concerned.

"I can't believe he's gone," she whispered her voice shaky and the thoughts catching up to her.

It'd finally hit her like a brick wall.

Grissom swallowed, and picked up the wash cloth. He helped her wash gently, holding her against him.

Once done, he turned the water off, before turning her in his embrace.

"Let's go lay down," he suggested brushing a soaked curl from her face.

She shook her head. "I _don't_ want to think about it."

Gil sighed and licked his lips. "Right now, we don't have to but eventually we will, and we'll deal with it _together_. You're grieving Sara. I'm grieving. But for now it's you and me. We're here and that's what matters. Tomorrow… we'll deal with reality."

* * *

Fin.

Thoughts & comments are L-O-V-E.


End file.
